


First Date?

by kickassfu



Series: queliot "5 sentences" challenge [7]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: "Seriously you're going to wear that, to our first date?” Eliot asked, indignant.“It’s not exactly our first date, we lived a whole life together.” Quentin pointed out, and looked down at himself, “ And what’s wrong with my clothes?”





	First Date?

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a "challenge" of sorts on tumblr, where someone sends a sentence (and a ship) and then I have to write 5 more sentences (sometimes my hand slips and writes slightly more). So expect these to be very short.

"Seriously you're going to wear that, to our first date?” Eliot asked, indignant.

 

“It’s not exactly our first date, we lived a whole life together.” Quentin pointed out, and looked down at himself, “ And what’s wrong with my clothes?”

 

Eliot grabbed his boyfriend’s arms, and kissed his forehead, talking to him like he was a child - a very tacky, unfashionable child, “Q, I love you but those are the clothes you always wear. Make an effort, please.  _ It’s our first date. _ ”

 

Quentin considered his words carefully, but he honestly thought he looked good so, “No.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“El, I thought you liked, me.” he said, gesturing to himself, “All of me.”

 

“I did?  _ When? _ ”

 

“Funny.”

 

“I think so too.” Eliot smiled, and Quentin wanted to kiss him and also, just leave him there smiling by himself.

 

He settled on walking away towards the door to leave, “I’ll just go on the date by myself then, seeing as you’re kissing your own ass so well.”

 

“I much prefer it when you’re the one kissing it though!” Eliot laughed, running after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
